I Hope I'm Not Disturbing You
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Spinoff of The Smile on Your Face Chapter 55.  Rachel texts Quinn in the evening.  She hopes she's not disturbing her.  Stay tuned for ridiculously fluffy holiday oneshots tomorrow and on Saturday!


**A/N: Q is Quinn, and R is Rachel! :)**

**(Obviously set in the "Smile on Your Face" 'verse...just thought I should clarify for those that may not have read that.)**

R: Quinn, am I disturbing you? I usually do not text this late, but I was hoping that you would still be awake so we could talk?

Q: Hi Rachel. Nope, not disturbing me. Just lying on my bed reading.

R: Oh, excellent! I was worried that I might be interrupting your special time with Artie.

Q: :) No special time...as far as I know, he's sleeping in his bed right now.

R: Ahh, yes, I see. How are you doing this fine evening?

Q: Not bad, what about you?

R: Quite well, thank you. Are you sure I'm not disturbing you?

Q: No, you aren't! What's on your mind?

R: What makes you think something is on my mind?

Q: Well, you said you wanted to talk...

R: Of course. I do want to talk. About Martin. Would this be an appropriate time to do that?

Q: Yes!

R: I was quite concerned by his reaction to the Rachel Berry Dating System yesterday. At one point his face got all red and he looked like he might choke on his drink. Do you think we are rushing into this?

Q: I think he was probably just a bit embarrassed because you were talking about having sexual relations in the middle of the coffee shop. He's a teenage boy . That's normal. Artie would probably have reacted the same if I had started talking about that.

R: I thought it best for us to be very up front about everything that is going on. Part of the problem with Finn was that we did not talk about things enough. Whenever I tried, he always avoided what I wanted to talk about, and I did not want to have that happen again.

Q: Can I be honest?

R: Of course, Quinn! I would not have texted you to have this conversation if I did not want you to be honest!

Q: Thanks. I think maybe you guys should slow it down a bit. It seemed a little fast after you broke up with Finn. Maybe just...be friends for a while longer, and see how that goes?

R: This makes perfect sense. Perhaps we should stay on tier 1 of the Rachel Berry Dating System for much longer than I had originally anticipated, to make sure that we are not rushing into anything. What do you think?

Q: Remind me again what's involved with tier 1?

R: Certainly. On tier 1, we are not allowed to have any public displays of affection. Minimal affection is allowable if we are in private, and we are also allowed to have nicknames for each other. We are allowed to go out for coffee and things like that, but are not officially dating. Obviously we would not see other people during this phase, but we are also not strictly in a relationship.

Q: So, basically, tier 1 is friends with kissing in private?

R: That is a rather sparse summary of tier 1, but yes, I suppose you have described the key points.

Q: So, what if you take out the kissing, and are just friends for a while?

R: That has potential to be problematic, as I think Martin likes kissing me a lot. The other day he said that my lips were the softest he has ever kissed.

Q: That's so sweet.

R: I think so too. Of course, he has also said that he has never kissed anyone before, so I am not sure what he is comparing this to, but it was meant as a compliment and I will take it as that.

Q: It was a compliment.

R: I cannot help noticing that your answers are very short. Are you certain I'm not disturbing you?

Q: No, you're not! I just usually keep my texts pretty short.

R: That is one skill that I do not possess. Are these text messages coming to you in one piece, or broken up in several texts? I always try to limit myself so that I make sure that people are not being overrun by my text messages, but I frequently find this difficult, as I always have a lot to say. People have also said that my text messages have become much longer since I got my new phone with the full keyboard. It makes typing everything out so much easier. I do not know what I did before I had this!

Q: Well, just as an example...that text came in in five parts.

R: Oh, I do apologize! I will try to keep them shorter from now on.

Q: It's ok. I don't mind.

R: Thank you very much. Now, back to the matter at hand. I think I will have a talk with Martin to make sure that I did not make him uncomfortable yesterday, and also to tell him that I think we should remain on tier 1 until a suitable time for us to take it to the next level.

Q: I think that's a really good idea.

R: How can I say it to him in such a way that it does not seem like I am blowing him off, if that is the correct term?

Q: I think you just need to say it to him. Martin's a pretty laid back guy...and I know he really likes you, so I think he'll be fine with it.

R: He is always so relaxed about everything. I think I should be like that sometimes too, but I am unsure that I know how to do that.

Q: Just be yourself. He likes you because you're you.

R: I do always try to be true to myself, but sometimes it seems as though people do not appreciate the real Rachel Berry. Do you know that Santana once had the audacity to tell me to tone it down and stop being a drama queen?

Q: Your friends appreciate the real Rachel Berry!

R: It is nice to know that I have friends that appreciate me in all my glory. One day when I'm famous, everyone that does not appreciate me right now will be sorry!

Q: I'm sure they will be. I forgot to ask you...what did you get Martin for Christmas?

R: Oh, I am glad that you asked, because I was going to tell you and it completely slipped my mind! I got him a very nice leather-bound sketch book, because he recently told me that he likes to draw, and a signed picture of myself.

Q: That's a really nice gift. :)

R: I do hope that he will like it. What did you get for Artie?

Q: Well, I have that scarf and hat that I made for him...you know, the one I showed you? I also need to get him something else, and I was thinking maybe a nice journal or a book or something, but I'm not sure.

R: Perhaps you could get him something for his guitar?

Q: I did think about that, but I don't know anything about guitars, and I don't want to drop hints so he'll tell me what's good, because that might spoil the surprise.

R: Would you like me to ask Martin and see if he is knowledgeable about these things? They are in the jazz band together, and perhaps Martin will know something that might be a suitable gift for him.

Q: That would be great!

R: Christmas is in only two days, so I will make sure to ask him promptly tomorrow morning so that I can let you know.

Q: Thanks, Rach!

R: Anytime. Do you think my gift for Martin is acceptable, or should I also get him something else?

Q: I think what you've got is fine. He'll love it.

R: I hope so!

Q: I was thinking...if you're worried about things with Martin going too fast, maybe next time we do something we should invite AJ too, so that it's more like friends doing stuff together, and less like a double date?

R: That is a wonderful idea! AJ is Martin's best friend, and perhaps the atmosphere would be more relaxed if he were to be there with us. I quite like AJ...I feel like we have a real understanding.

Q: He is pretty awesome.

R: AJ and I are very similar, I think. It is like we are cut from the same cloth in some ways.

Q: It's always nice when we find people we can relate to.

R: Oh, I just looked at the clock and noticed that it is after 11! I must be getting to bed. I need my beauty sleep, and my vocal cords require a certain amount of rest each night so that they are always primed and ready to go, should I need to sing something.

Q: I should probably go to sleep soon too...I really want to get up in good time tomorrow so I can finish getting things done.

R: I will bid you goodnight now, and I will talk to you tomorrow!

Q: Night, Rachel.

**A/N: I have a hard time writing Rachel for long periods of time...I hope this worked.**

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know!**

**Also, be sure to check out the other fic I posted today..."Broseph, A-Rod, and...AJ." **


End file.
